Kiss of Death
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Beast Boy has fallen hard for Raven, but Terra isn't impressed. Will he be able to win Raven over? Will Terra get her revenge? Will there be a sequel in order for Terra to get her revenge? R


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titan characters.

_Kiss of Death_

_There she is! Sitting on the park bench alone, with a book in hand. I have to go talk to her._

"Hey Garfield, whatcha lookin' at? Oh, it's that goth girl hu? I don't get it, I thought you'd be more into Starfire, or a girl more like Terra."

"Nah, Star's with Robin, and Terra has issues with her dad. And he's made it clear he doesn't want me with his daughter, so she's been flat out ignoring me."

"That sucks man."

"No biggie."

"So, what are you gonna tell her?"

"I have no idea."

The boy with the green skin and long pointed ears looked to his friend, with his body half robotic and the other half with a dark complexion, these were the times that Garfield actually liked his uniqueness. He didn't often think of it too much, only when_ she_ pointed it out in her usual monotone way, but he'd heard _her_ silky voice once before carry a tone of sarcasm that amused him.

He longed to hear it over and over again and to see _her_ face with that strange light lavender tone that entranced him so much. _She _wasn't like all the other girls, _she_ liked being alone, _and she_ actually liked to read on _her_ free time. _She _liked ravens, which was (to him) considered as "animals," _she_ was bright, unique, mysterious, and deadly. Every day he'd stare at those dark black lips of _hers_, that amethyst hair of_ hers_ flowing in the wind in that strange A-line cut that fit _her_ so well. _She_ always wore such strange clothing that set _her_ apart, yet made _her_ appear humble in appearance. His favorite thing about _her _was that little black dress that fit _her_ body perfectly and ended just above _her_ knees, it slightly went out but never flew up, just as if she was controlling it with some form of magic.

"Uhh? Are you going to stand like that all day?" A dark monotone voice questioned.

"Hu? What?" He was finally out of his trance.

"You've been standing there staring at me for about ten minutes now." _She _raised an eyebrow.

"I'm so sorry Rae." He scratched the back of his head as his cheeks reddened at the thought of giving her a nickname.

"Rae? It's Raven." _She_ quickly corrected him.

"I know, I just though Rae sounded cuter." He rubbed the back of his head, hoping he said the right thing.

"I don't do cute." She slammed her book closed as she put it in her black purse.

Of course he didn't say the right thing.

"Right, well I'm Garfield. But my friends call me Gar."

"I've also heard them call you Beast Boy. But I'm not quite sure why, you don't have any muscles that would even remotely make you appear beastlike at all." She said, somewhat bluntly as she looked him over.

"Ouch dude, that was rough." He was deeply hurt, and extremely embarrassed, his ears even went down in defeat as he pouted.

"It's Raven." She stated flatly.

"Well, I guess you'll have to settle." He smirked at her, crossing his arms and trying to be "cool."

"I don't settle. So was there something you were planning on asking me?" She crossed her arms and legs, impatience clearly written all over her face.

"Ya, do you wanna maybe go out sometime? Or just hang out or something." He couldn't help but stare at her now exposed legs.

"I'll pass." She looked away. Trying to find some form of distraction.

"What? Why?" He uncrossed his arms and searched her face for an answer.

"You're not my type, and I seriously doubt I'm your type." Raven took her book out again, hoping he'd get the hint, but she was forgetting, this was Beast Boy we're talking about, in order for him to get the hint, she'd have to use blunt force.  
"What makes you say that?" He leaned in, making her look up at him.

"Well, you usually flirt around with preppy girls, and I thought you were into that blond chick with the over protective father." She gave him a harsh glare at the latter portion she stated.

"Terra, ya her dad doesn't approve of me. Wait, you were watching me?" He stopped, realizing he'd never told anyone else about Terra's problems with her father.  
"Not exactly, you just make it so obvious that you're flirting, and I usually tend to be around when you do it. But you've never noticed." At the latter she appeared somewhat sorrowful and hurt, yet she'd never admit it.

"Oh." He felt somewhat awkward, and also guilty since he thought it was the other way around. Being that he was the one that had to approach her first, and he was slightly regretting doing so.

"Ya. So are we done here? I have someplace to be." She was impatient, no longer wanting to be put in this sort of position.

"I guess." He stood back, feeling as if he failed at having any chances of being able to win her over.

Raven stood, closed her book and walked away without another word. _Well, that was a fail, _he walked away with his shoulders limp and his body held up as though he had been defeated.

"Finally. I'm home." He stretched out, somewhat relieved to be home and safe.

"Oh Garfield. A friend of yours came by and was asking for you." His mother stated lovingly.

"Oh ya, who?" He felt a sort of excitement begin to build within him.

"A pretty girl, you should really come and apologize for making her wait so long." She folded her hands as she winked at him.

"Oh, sorry Rav . . . Terra?" He was surprised to see the blond sitting on their couch, and also somewhat disappointed.

"Hey BB." She smiled warmly at him.

"What are you doing here?" He raised an eyebrow as he sat next to her.

"Well, I wanted to see you silly." She elbowed him playfully.

"Ya but," she used her index finger to silence him.

"But nothing. So do you have that comic book you were gonna show me?" She said slyly.

"Comic book?" He was totally confused now.

"You know, the one in your room." She winked at him.

"Oh. Ya." He was picking up on her subtle hints.

"Hmm, good." She rose, pulling him along with her as she forced him to lead the way.

They walked up the stairs and were in his room, he had already taken off his shoes and was in his black jeans and a purple T-shirt that clung to his flat chest.

"So, what did you want to tell me Terra?" He turned to her, only to notice she was twirling her hair in that flirtatious way of hers.

"Well, I was thinking we could go out." She began to approach him slowly.

No answer.

"Hang out together." Her smile was slowly disappearing.

No answer.

"Date?" She was flustered as she was leaning against him, both hands on either side of him, forcing him to rest his back against the wall.

"But your dad said he wouldn't have it." He was uncomfortable now, the closeness slowly getting to him.

"Well that's the fun part. He won't know!" She tried to get even closer, but he found a way out and began to back away from her, yet she continued to pursue him.

"And you don't think he'll find out?" His anxiety was getting to him, she was pretty, but this pushiness of hers was not flattering at all.

"Of course not silly." Terra tapped his nose and smiled at him, she was wearing her new all girl's uniform with a blue plaided mini skirt and a white button up top with a blue ribbon over the right side of her chest.

"I don't want to date you in secret, besides I don't feel the same way about you anymore." His face was a mixture between a smile and a frown. He was happy to be over her, yet the look on her face was not comforting.

"What?" Her heart sank, as did her smile. She looked down, her long blond hair covering her face, leaving it expressionless.

"Ya, there's this girl . . ." He began as he smiled at the thought of _her_.

"Starfire?" She still kept her hair down, her voice disconsolate.

"No." He stated flatly.

"Another blond?" Her hands tightening into fists.  
"No." He shook his head.

"A brunette?" Her head began to shake in frustration.

"No." He waved his hand to and fro.

"A redhead?" Her voice was shaking now.

"No." He used both of his hands to form an "X."

"Then who? Some skank cheerleader?" Her voice was somewhat evil sounding, full of hatred.

"NO! She's an awesome person and she's way different than anyone I've ever met. She's special and not to mention hard to get, not like the others." The latter he tried to whisper, but it was too late, she had heard him.

"You mean, not like me?" She lifted her head up, eyes full of tears. She hated how earnestly he spoke about this girl, whoever she was Terra was sure to rid of her.

"What no, not like that." He could have hit himself for saying such a thing.

"Oh, but she's better than me, is that it?" Her right eye began to twitch.

"I didn't say that." He put his hands on her shoulders

"You jerk!" Terra pulled away from him as she stormed off and never came back to bother him again.

Chapter 2

"Uhh, finally peace and tranquility." Raven shut her book and placed it on her bookshelf before she walked over to her bed and sat in a lotus position and began her incantation.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Over and over she chanted her mantra as she felt herself slip away into nothingness as she floated above her bed.

Her world was black and there were no distractions, there was only peace. There were no people to call her a freak and say she was worthless, she was alone and there was no one to claim that she didn't belong. But she knew the truth; she knew she'd never be like anyone else, from the moment she was born to this very day. She would forever be cursed with that ruby stone in the center of her forehead that reminded her every single day of what her family was like. She felt a tear slowly cascade down her slender face as it landed in her lap, awakening her from what felt like a frightful nightmare that was consuming her.

"It was just a nightmare. A vision from the past, nothing more." A chill ran down her spine at the thought of her father, raging shouting and screaming.

His red eyes shining under that brightly lite harvest moon, no stars in the sky on that night when she had lost control of her life. That night when she finally decided that she would no longer stand it, the pain, the agony, and the severity of his anger lashing out at her. That Raven suffered through so much turmoil just to make him "happy" or at least what he claimed to be happy after he threw all his emotions on her so that he could be satisfied with himself and with her for being his "Sweet Little Raven" who could do no wrong.

"He isn't worth the time of day. There's no use in thinking about him, it's pointless." She finally felt her body slowly descending as she landed on her bed.

"Maybe it would be fun to go out with that green slob, but he shouldn't have it so easy. I'll make him work for it first." She smiled at the thought of finally finding one person that didn't approach her just to call her a freak.

"This ought to be interesting." She smirked deviously.

It turned out to be a sunny day on Tuesday morning, in late October; Raven was alone, eating her lunch until a certain green boy approached her.

"Hey Rae!" He waved at her enthusiastically.

"Oh hi Gar." She gave him a faint smile, which both pleased him and fascinated him at the same time.

"So, whatcha eatin'?"  
"Well, I have a veggie burger, some tofu fries and a vegan shake." She pointed at each individual item.

"Wow, sounds delicious, I didn't know you were a vegan!" He was so excited that someone else shared the same diet as him.

"Ya, fast food doesn't really appeal to me. Well, except for pizza."  
"Mmmm, pizza, now that sounds good."

"It kinda does." She looked up at him curiously and discovered he was devising a plan.

"Would you like to go out for some pizza tonight?" He sat next to her.

"I would love to." She slightly blushed and looked away, realizing how pathetic she must have looked, and tried to straighten herself up.

"Great!" His smile nearly took up his entire face as he looked at how lovely her face was when she was blushing.

"But only if you promise to let me chose the place." Suddenly the look on her face was stern again.

"Deal." He put his hand out; she took it and gave it a hard shake. _Man she's strong, _he thought.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight." She let go of his hand as she picked up a piece of her food and took a small bite.  
"But wait, how will I get a hold of you?" He looked at her confused, his head even slightly tilting to the side.

"Here." She handed him a small piece of paper with her cell number on it. As she walked away, with her lunch all put away in her lunch box (literally) he caught what seemed to be a sparkle in her eye that made her somehow seem more attractive to him.

"She's perfect." Garfield sighed as he felt like floating in the air and landed next to his group of friends.  
"So, what did she say BB?" Cyborg (the half robot boy asked curiously).

"Wha? Oh, she said she'd go for it." He continued to smile as he daydreamed about what would happen later that night.

"Did she say that exactly?" An average sized boy with spiky black hair and black sunglasses asked (Robin/Dick).

"What does it mean to 'go for it?' Is this good?" A tall tanned girl with green eyes (Starfire) inquired after her boyfriend Robin.

"Ya Star, it's good." Robin replied.

"Oh yes! Now you too will canoodle at our party on Saturday?" Starfire exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know if parties are her thing."

"Ask her BB." (Cy/Cyborg)

"Ya you should Beast Boy." (Robin)

"Oh yes, it would be wonderful to have another girl in our group!" (Star)

"Alright, we'll see how tonight goes and if she's having a good time, I'll ask."

"You never know BB, you may end up off the menu permanently." His friend Cy teased.

"Ya Beast Boy, you'll be like us, tied down." Robin nudged his green friend.

"Us?" Cy responded with his eyebrow in an uplifted position.

"Isn't Bee interested in you?" Robin commented.

"Well ya, but I don't know if I'm ready for commitment yet." Cy looked slightly worried at the thought of being "tied down" by a dog leash, or any leash for that matter.

"You must hurry before someone else takes her!" Star pleaded.

"She's not one that likes to be taken, more like to be pursued then begged, and then once 'caught' she might say yes." (BB)  
"Is that how you got her to go with you on your first date?" Robin chuckled at his clever joke.

"Ya, pretty much." Beast Boy smiled.

All three boys laughed as Starfire looked off into the clouds, then looking back down as she felt a hand brush her skin.

"Something wrong Star?" Robin asked, somewhat worried.

"Oh no Robin, it just looks as though it will rain." Her large green orbs looked troubled.

They all looked up at the sky to notice that storm clouds were on the horizon and they still had two class periods to go.

"Ughh, I'm beat!" He stretched out his arms as he finally arrived to his locker.

"Hey BB, how was math?" (Cy)

"Terrible Cy, I got an F on my last quiz!" BB pouted.

"Man, that's terrible!" Cy looked troubled, but didn't quite understand how that felt, since he always seemed to get A's.

"Ya I know, and if my mom finds out, I won't be able to go to the party." His ears dropped at the thought of missing out on all the fun and the possibility of hanging out with Raven again.

"Did you see if you could get some extra credit done or something?" Now Cy was really worried, he also wanted to see how BB and Raven would act in public.

"Ya, she said if I got some help and did some tutoring like three times a week she'd let me slide." BB's ears slightly went up.

"How will you prove it?" Cy asked quizzically.

"Well, my grade will improve, and I have this contract thingy that I could give to my tutor." BB pulled out a peace of paper.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Cy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Star is usually busy with Robin, that Sammie girl could work, but she gives me the creeps." BB shuddered.

"Anyone else?" Cy asked, slightly raising his broad shoulders.

"Well, I was gonna see how Rae is with math. She reads so much and is in all senior classes, she might even graduate early at this rate." BB pouted at the thought of her leaving him alone, and he no longer being able to be lost in thought while looking at her.

"Or take all AP classes the next two years." Cy tried to encourage BB.

The two boys made faces at the thought of taking college classes during the last two years of high school.

"Well, there she is." Cy pointed quickly, trying not to be obvious.

"Ya! How's my hair?" BB looked at Cy.

"Spiky and green, as usual." Cy shrugged at the latter comment.

"And my breath." BB breathed in Cy's face.

"Not bad." Cy did a quick breath check for him, and then backed away quickly, trying not to attract the wrong kind of attention.

"Here I go." BB walked over to her locker and found her putting her books away, her hair seemed to have a natural flow with an invisible wind and her attire (which he just noticed) was different than most days. She wore a cream collared button down shirt with a well-ironed collar, and she had a black and red plaided bow around her neck. Her shirt was loosely tucked into her black skirt that was plaided with red and grey stripes. She wore thigh high black socks with simple brown loafers.

"Hey Rae, what's with the uniform? I mean it's cute and looks really good on you." He couldn't keep his eyes of her hips and her long curved legs; he liked the thought of being able to look at them.

"Uh, thanks. I just found it the other day and wondered what it would be like wearing it again." Raven slightly blushed at the compliment, even slightly stuttering at her reply.

"Again?" BB looked her over again and noticed her shirt was slightly tight around her bust, and her skirt did look a little short.

"Ya, I went to an all girl's elementary school and was there for a year in middle school." Raven slightly turned so that BB ended up getting a better view of her backside, his eyes slightly widening at almost seeing her panties.  
"Oh, cool!" BB loved schoolgirl dress up; especially the way Raven did it.

"Ya, until I got kicked out." Raven looked frustrated.

"What?" BB was shocked.

"Well, I have a . . . special talent and they didn't like me using it." Raven tried to give him as little information as possible.

"What kind of talent?" BB grew more curious.

"It's a secret." She placed her index on her lips, causing him to blush slightly at how cute she really was in that uniform; she didn't even put on any eyeliner or mascara, something very unusual. But it pleased him to see how naturally beautiful she really was. He looked over her face and noticed that she had a ruby stone in the center of her forehead; he'd never noticed it before.

"Rae, does your talent have something to do with this?" He looked at the stone and she knew what he was talking about right away.

"Ya, it's when I was first called a freak." She looked down at the ground, thinking about the painful memory of her younger years.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He tried to regain her gaze once more, but knew the pain was still fresh.

"Hey Rae, you're not a freak. I'd rather have a cool stone on my head than being all green with sharp teeth and pointy ears." He placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her.

"Thanks Gar, but I like you just the way you are." She faintly smiled at him, causing them both to blush.

"How about we go for that pizza now?" BB asked, as he slightly lifted her head so that she was looking at him.

"Sounds great." She smiled back.

They were off, hand in hand, as the entire school watched them. As they walked out into the courtyard, a particular blond beauty was unrecognized and ignored for the first time in her life. She puffed and groaned at the sight.

"Pffftt, what a freak! And she's so ugly!" Terra practically screamed after them, but her cries went unheard and only echoed back in her mind as if they were making fun of her failed attempt. _Huh, looks like I'll have to try harder then. _Terra smiled a devious smile as she watched them walking away, talking and smiling. _A lot harder!_

"Joe, I'll take two large pepperoni pizzas, vegan style. And I'll take an iced tea, unsweetened. Gar?" Raven called after the owner.

"I'll have a soda, any kinds fine." He replied to the owner after Raven gave the order.

"You got it!" Joe winked back at her.

"Wow, a vegan pizza place; never thought I'd find a place like this." BB looked around, but he always caught himself looking back at her, and even meeting up with her own gaze right back at him.

"Ya, and it's especially open to any kind of people." Raven looked around at all the emos, goths, varieties of skin colors, piercings, tattoos, gages, heights, and tastes in clothing style.

"Ya, it's really cool, but what's the stage for?" BB looked around, feeling a light yet gloomy type atmosphere, the stage being especially dark. Joe had brought over their drinks, giving Raven a knowing look.

"You'll see." She smiled as she sipped on her tea.

"Next we have a special young troubled soul with enough inspiration for the like of us." The introducer had two nine size gages and had piercings up both ears; he was tall and thin with a blond Mo hock that nearly stood two feet high. He had thick eyeliner and had a saddened look on his face, he wore a white wife beater and black skinny jeans with black studded combat boots. He had black nail polish and black leather bracelets with silver studs.

Garfield was a little aghast at his appearance but realized how intrigued that she (Raven) seemed to be. Face smiling and peace seemed to be all around her; she looked so angelic that he felt himself being caught up with her emotions. He looked back up on stage and found an average height boy with a not so average look. He too had gages that were more so a size nine or ten, he wore dimple piercings, snake bites, a lip ring, a small septum piercing that was split in the center with two small balls hanging from either end. His ears also had several other piercings, some sticking out from either end, and going through several areas of his lobe.

Garfield almost vomited when he noticed the boys tongue was split and that his body was covered in tattoo sleeves with roses and thorns that appeared to be "sticking out" of his skin and caused it to "bleed." He had to admit, it looked realistic, perhaps too realistic.

All this caused him to feel both uncomfortable, yet curious as to why someone would want to be poked and pricked so many times with a needle. He looked further to find the boys hair was black and in an "emo" style choppy cut. He wore a black fedora and a white T-shirt with the name of his favorite band that was unfamiliar to Garfield. He also had it loosely tucked in to show off his white studded belt that sat low on his waist holding up his somewhat (barely) loose skinny jeans (black of course). He wore all black convers, hands in pockets, but had black and dark brown leather bracelets with studs and spikes.

Then he cleared his throat, held the microphone with his black nail polished hands, his blue eyes narrowed, and his eyeliner was eminent.

"Accusers, losers, unwanted, unloved, hated. Why is this?

Tell me, oh fair maiden, unknown to all mankind.

You claim to love us oh fate, but I believe this to be untrue.

So why let us be claimed as the villains?  
The outcasts?

Well I outcast you!  
You are no longer welcomed!

You will wonder and wonder as to why I left you, but in reality, it is you who left me.

I will find my own path, without you."

He dropped the microphone stand and walked off to a dark table, all the audience snapped their fingers and some stood silent, merely nodding their heads in approval. Raven was one to snap, and then she closed her eyes and smiled, as though she was holding back a tear. She looked over at Garfield to see how he liked it.

"So?" She looked into his eyes searchingly.

"It was, uh different." He tried not to show confusion and unfamiliarity to poetry.

"Ya, I know. Sorry to drag you into this, but I never miss amateur night." She sipped on her tea again, clearly having a good time.

"It's cool, are you going up there?" He took a chug from his soda.

"Ya, I am." She smiled as she too took another sip from her tea.

"Next we have a local that has a lot of angst and emotions to spread to all of us. She's here every week and always brings promising work." The introducer stood back as some snaps were heard, welcoming the stage for a gifted, and obscure young lady.

Raven stood and seemed to have put on a different outfit, or at least just a dark blue coat covering her face, but her indigo eyes were still a glow. She cleared her throat and began:

"Darkness,

Loneliness,

Unloved,

Uncared for.

This is me,

Is this you?

Do you understand? Do you care?

Will you care?

Will you find me to be

Dark,

Lonely,

Forever unloved,

Uncared for?

Even by you?

Why should I open my heart to you?

Will you do the same?

Green, that's all I see.

It's all I care for.

But do you care?

Will you shout 'freak!

Unwanted!

Loathed!

Disgusting!'

We shall see."

Raven pulled down the hood that was covering her face as everyone snapped and "applauded" her. Garfield felt his face heat up at her words, all her own, free from her own trapped spirit, managing to find a way out. He watched her walk back as she hung the cloak on her chair and looked at him questioningly.

"That was amazing Rae." He could still feel his cheeks hot as he looked at her.

"Here are your pizzas kids." Joe brought over two pippin hot pizzas, fresh from the oven.

"Thanks Joe." Raven smiled as they ate in peace, listening to the other poems, but none seemed to be as good as hers.

"Uhhh, I'm stuffed!" BB patted his full belly.

"Ya, Joe knows how to make some mean vegan pizza." She smiled.

"That he does." BB tried to sit up, his T-shirt suddenly feeling much too tight for comfort; even his usually comfortable black jeans were working against him.

"So?" She asked quizzically.

"So." He raised an eyebrow.

"Know what?" Raven stopped in her tracks and looked at Garfield, they had been walking around the park for over an hour now and not many conversations had come up, it was just like dinner.

"Your folks won't get made at me if I bring you back late right? I mean do you have a curfew?" BB asked worriedly.

"No." Raven looked down at the ground.

"No they won't care, or no you don't have a curfew." BB tried to lean into her.

"Neither." She looked back up at him, her eyes somewhat lugubrious.

"Oh." Garfield looked away somewhat sorry for asking.

"I think we should do this again sometime." She smiled at him, trying to forget about her parents.

"Does that mean you have to go?" Now he was the one that looked dejected.

"Kind of." Raven looked up at the azure sky and realized the sun had practically vanished.

"Oh, I see. I'll walk you home." He smiled his great big toothy smile, taking his hand away from the back of his head.

"I'd like that." She smiled back at him, her hands resting at the center of her skirt.

"So, did you have a good time?" He came in close.

"I did." She let her hand dangle within a close distant to his.

"Me too." He let his pinky brush up against her hand.

"Hmm. What do you usually do? I mean with your friends. I could tell this wasn't your 'scene.' " She made quotations at using the word "scene" since it wasn't a saying she'd often use. He was just about to reach for her hand when she looked up at him with those big indigo eyes that he couldn't look away from.

"Was it that obvious?" He smiled goofily.

"Kind of." She was the one to take his hand first.

"Well, we usually go to the arcade. We eat pizza, but I usually order mine vegan, since everyone else is a carnivore." They both laughed at his joke, which honestly surprised him. He felt himself tense up at her touch.

"Sounds fun." She looked up at him again.

"Ya? You should hang out with us sometime." His tone was hopeful.

"Ok. Do you guys do karaoke?" Her voice was curious.

"Mostly when Star's in the mood for it, or if we all just ran out of ideas." He shrugged.

"Oh." She sounded a little disappointed.

"But we could all totally go, if that's what you're into." He tried getting her to look at him again.

"Well I've never been before." She shrugged, still looking down.

"What!" He completely stopped in front of her she suddenly looked up.

"Ya, I didn't get out much when I was a kid." She smiled bashfully.

"Aww, that sucks." He began to walk again as she followed.

"That's an understatement." She rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" BB was concerned.

"My dad was, controlling." Raven tried to make it sound not as bad as it was.

"And your mom?"

"She wasn't around much." She didn't seem comfortable anymore; BB could feel her grip tighten.

"Do you still live with them?"

"No, I've got my own place now." She half smiled at that.

"Cool, an apartment?"

"Ya, it's nice, cozy." She seemed to be loosening up again.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure. Come on in."

He was surprised at how close it was, being that it was practically in the center of the whole town. It made sense that she would just go straight home after school, or to the poetry reading. They took the elevator and made it to room 1402.

"Creepy." He remarked.

"I don't believe in bad luck."

"Ya, I can see that." He chuckled; she brushed this one off and opened up the door.

It was a simple one-bedroom apartment with dark indigo painted walls with various portraits that all had a dark theme. There were a few accent walls that lite up the room, being a bright azure color, like when the sun was out. There were various patterns of leaves with swirls, and roses with thorns on them. She also had some famous poetry from Poe that were framed and looked like his original work. It didn't surprise him how original and "dark" her room was.

"Nice place you got Rae." He looked around, still not letting go of her hand.

"Thanks. You can have a seat on the couch, I'll make us some tea."  
"Ok, thanks." He walked over to a dark purple couch plaided with black and maroon stripes, he honestly thought the furniture must have been expensive, but how did she afford to pay it?

She never mentioned having a job of any kind. He looked around and saw a throw rug that had a skull on it mixed in with some ravens and he looked up to see raven skeletons that were perched up on pillars surrounded by glass.

"These your family pets?"

"I've kept most of my science projects. I used to want to be an archeologist, so it was good practice." She shrugged, as if it was perfectly normal to have a raven museum in her room.

"Cool." It did impress him.

"Thanks, I put a lot of work into them." She prepared the teas and walked over with a silver trey, as if she was attending some tea party. He felt as if he was going to burst at how adorable she looked, as if she was his wife, bringing him some tea after a hard days work.

"What?" She looked at him questioningly, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing." He sipped his tea and was surprised at how good it was.

"Do you like it?"

"Ya, it's great!"

"I'm glad, I actually just came up with the recipe the other day. I can write it down for you if you'd like."

"Sure!" He smiled at her and finished his tea. He set his teacup back down on the silver trey and looked back into Raven's eyes. She quickly finished her tea, set it down and looked up at him.

"I really did have a good time tonight Gar." She smiled her honest smile at him and caused his heart to skip a beat.

"We should do this more often then." He felt himself leaning in.

"I wouldn't mind that, but you can pick the place next time." She didn't notice how close he was.

"Deal, I can ask my friends if they'd want to go to karaoke." He continued to move closer to her.

"That sounds really fun." She still wasn't paying attention.

"Ya." He stared at her lips and realized with each line of statement, they became closer and closer to each other, until he was brushing up against her shoulder. His lips longed for hers, those soft lavender-like lips that were plump and looked so soft and were the perfect place for his own lips to rest upon. He kept looking into her indigo eyes, as though he was unknowingly asking for permission, and she was granting it to him with her holding very still, and even leaning in a little. Then he was finally there, she could feel his breath on her lips, and it seemed rapid and continuing to quicken its pace.

Her heart seemed to race at the thought of being the cause of his hastening breath intake. Finally he could no longer wait for her permission, he firmly pressed his green lips onto hers and wrapped himself around her, unknowingly pushing her onto the couch in a not so comfortable position, but she didn't care. She was entranced by his touch and his lips were oh so inviting, calling her in and she responded without a second thought, wrapping her arms around his simple sturdy neck and letting herself mold into him. They had finished their long awaited kiss and she just lay on his chest, listening to every beat of his heart.

"Hey Rae?" He finally caught his breath.

"Ya?" As did she.

"That was awesome."

"Ya, it kind of was." She traced circles on his chest.

They both smiled and just lay there, hoping the moment would never end, as Beast Boy (Garfield) thought how intoxicating that kiss was. He was amazed at how one single kiss made him want so much more from her. As though he couldn't live without her lips on his, as though that kiss was either an entryway to Heaven or a pathway to Hell. Either way he was certain, that a kiss from Raven was like a kiss of death, because without it, he surely new he would die.

The End?

Not sure if I'll write a sequel, maybe Terra will come back for revenge? Maybe they'll all go out for karaoke? I'm not entirely sure yet. R&R please, and maybe some feedback on making a sequel.


End file.
